


Flesh for Fantasy

by celestial_smut (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Brooke goes a lil dark, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Prison, blink and you’ll miss it foot fetish, get on and sink with me, they’re gonna be murder baes, this ship is called brick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/celestial_smut
Summary: Brooke got that hybristophilia going on, so she’s wants the serial killer D, but she’s like conflicted about it. sex happens.Porn with a dash of plot
Relationships: Richard Ramirez/Brooke Thompson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55
Collections: The MCA





	Flesh for Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> (i know the real RR wouldn’t smell good or be enjoyable to make out with, but this is fictional and AHS Richard is a snack who brushes his teeth and showers daily and that’s the tea bitches)

Richard has made a point of talking to her, every single night once he found out she in this shithole with him, was it even talking? It was like he was speaking into her mind, she could feel him in the room, she could see him speak, and yet he wasn’t real, and he was in a cell, multiple blocks down from hers.

at first he was just taunting her “You should of let Montana kill you that night, then you wouldn’t be in this mess, baby girl”

“Fuck off” has been her only words to him for months straight.

His taunts eventually started to turn into something else, something a lot darker, he starts to offer her freedom, “you’re dead unless I help you, you know that right? my master.. he senses a darkness in you, you have potential, you could be free from this shit hole, be powerful if you say yes'' 

He speaks into the cold dank cell she occupied when she turned around, he was standing, leaned up against the wall,

another illusion of cause, he wasn’t really there.

But Brookes ears perked up at his words, “freedom” she has longed for freedom for what felt like an eternity, the dark temptation was there inside her, like a whisper in the dark, begging her to say yes to his offer, but how could he get her freedom?

And who was his master? He was just a man,  
sure he could appear to her whilst being on the other side of the building, but he had no real power over this place, right?

as quickly as she considered it, she wiped the thought out of her mind “He's a monster, you can’t say yes to a monster, he’s lying, he HAS to be lying” she told herself.

“I wouldn’t join you if you were the last man on Earth, you’re a monster, you tried to kill me and you’ve killed others.” she spat, he smirks at her reply.

Brooke scoffs and turns away from him.

before she could blink he was right behind her, his body flush to hers, he caressed her neck, barely touching her, yet she can feel the subtle hint of power behind the gesture, he wants her to know how strong he is.

he whispers in her ear “That was before I saw the darkness, the rage burning inside you, just beneath the surface, after I felt that everything changed, having you on my side..”  
his hand tightens around her throat, just a little, not enough to hurt or restrict her breathing, but enough for her to feel it, it causes her to let out an audible gasp.  
“...would help things along.” he finishes. 

she didn’t realise an illusion could feel so real.

she has never touched him, she had wanted to punch him a few times, but had never gotten up the nerve, that and she wasn’t sure if she could even hit him, afterall he wasn’t really in the room with her.

his offer is incredibly tempting sure, and he has offered her freedom, but she wasn’t evil, she couldn’t be a monster, she couldn’t potentially kill for some unseen “master”

“Leave me alone... please” she murmurs, looking at the floor, she isn’t sure how she felt anymore, his touch has lit something in her body, she feels like she’s burning up, she is incredibly attracted to him, attracted to a killer, attracted to the man who had tried on more than one occasion to KILL her.

“Are you sure? because your body is telling me you’re enjoying every second I’ve had my hands on you, Princess” he purrs.

Brooke exhales, his hand is still ghosting over her flushed neck “I have no idea what you're talking about” she lies, to him and to herself, she can feel her arousal building, her mind is hazy, blurred and conflicted.

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about” he teases, his mouth brushes over her neck, his hand teasing slowly down her side, it makes her shiver.

his hand stops to rest against the waistline of her pants, his fingers playing with the waistband, it makes her breath hitch and she inadvertently leans into his hand, as she feels his fingers teasing the soft skin of her stomach.

“You’re a fuckin’ needy little girl, aren’t you? He rasps into the crook of her neck.

his body is still pressed tightly against her, for a moment, she wonders how it would feel to press back into him, to let herself feel him, she quickly pushed that thought away into some deep dark pit in her mind and tears herself away from him and out of his grasp.

“don’t. Fucking. Touch. Me.” She almost growls.

“So the princess has a dirty mouth, I like it,” he says with a smirk.

And like that Richard is gone “stupid bastard” she mumbles to herself.

she is sweating, her neck and chest are still flushed from his sudden invasion of her personal space, and her mind is swirling with both regret and lust.

how could she let him affect her like that? Maybe she is fucked up, maybe she is evil, letting a serial killer feel you up is a pretty messed up thing to do, and missing the feeling of his body pressing into you again, is definitely questionable.

She had lost track of time due to their encounter, but she knew it was late, she crawls into her cramped, hard bed, it is uncomfortable, but it’s better than nothing

she tosses and turned for an hour, until she opens her eyes with a huff, throwing the rough covers off her body, she groans, between her thighs still aches.

she hasn’t allowed herself any pleasure since Richard had started picking and choosing when he appears in her cell, how could she dare to masturbate when he could potentially be watching her, but tonight, she feels different, the heat she feels is almost too much, she glances around the room, empty, of course.

She settles back into her bed, shutting her eyes and slowly slipping her hand past her waistband, her panties are wet, soaked even, from her earlier encounter with Richard, she knows her feelings are wrong, disgusting, maybe even evil, but at this moment in time, she can’t care less, she needs a release, she is desperate for touch, for any form of contact, she needs this, more than anything. 

She exhales as her fingers brush over her clit, teasing herself just a little “fuck” she whispers to herself, as she starts rubbing small slow circles on her clit, she moves one hand to her breast, and teased the nipple, her entire body feels flushed, and hot.

it has been months she had allowed herself this, and it feels overwhelmingly good, she finds herself wishing for him, wishing he would appear in her bed, and take her, she wonders how his hands would feel on her breasts, how his cock would feel teasing her entrance, how losing her virginity to him would feel, her eyes roll as she feels herself getting closer to the edge, her fingers speed up their assault on her clit, she bites down on her lip, hard enough to fetch blood.

her breathing is getting more uneven, small mews and moans escaping from her lips, she feels the waves of electricity washing through her body as she peaks, “yes, yes, fuck” she cries out, her entire body tenses up, as the shockwaves die down, she goes limp, her breathing slowly calming,  
She comes back to reality with a jolt.

has she really just gotten herself off to thoughts of a serial killer? A serial killer that had tried to kill her.

she hates him with every fibre of her being, and yet, she can’t shake the attraction, the guilt comes over her, but she pushes it away, she needs sleep.

The next day came and he didn’t return, a few weeks went past, and part of her starts to really want him to show up, she isn’t sure what part of that night had made him stay away, but she sometimes still feels him, like he's an invisible force, watching her,

it’s about a month later when she gets the news, turns out not being read your rights during your arrest really messes with the system, and she is going to be released, no more rotting away in a cell, and no more impending death sentence. She is shocked, she wasn’t innocent, not in their eyes anyway, but she was being allowed free on a technicality.

As she is being led out of her cell, down the many rows of cells. she hears his voice, “I’ll see you out there soon, princess”

She turns around to see him through the glass of the door, she can’t resist giving him the finger “you’re gonna rot here, asshole’

“Sure I am baby girl” he smirks.

She walks faster, eager to get out of that hellhole, eager to get away from him.

She goes straight to her apartment, no one is waiting for her, in fact, most people believe she really killed all those people that night.

She did kill Montana, sure, but it had been in self-defence, she remembers how she felt, she had felt almost powerful in a way, but she had let her anger go too far, she had kept plunging the knife into her chest long after she had stopped breathing,

Brooke has no one, she is completely alone in her apartment, it didn’t feel much like home anymore, she has been away for so long, the last memory she has of her home wasn’t exactly a good one. Margaret did this to her, Margaret had been the one to falsely accuse her of all those deaths that night, and she wanted her to pay, her anger seethed inside her, she said wishes she could rip that bitch apart, the same way she had killed Montana, but Margaret had gone free, played the innocent victim, she hadn’t paid for anything she had done.

rain is hitting the window, the tv is a blur in the background until she hears it, “Serial killer Richard Ramirez, also known as the Nightstalker has escaped” her blood goes cold, he has gotten out just 4 hours after her release, he has followed her.

he could of escaped whenever he had wanted, but he stayed, Richard stayed just because she was there, but why? what did “his master” even want with her? She is just a woman, she wasn't some evil monster, she wasn’t a killer.

She glances at the open window, and a shudder goes down her spine, he would come for her, surely? he had been here before, he knows exactly where she lives, but she is no longer sure what he would want from her, their last meeting in her cell had taken a strange turn.

it had somehow turned sexual and ended with her hands down her pants, thinking about how wonderful the weight of him on top of her would feel, wishing for his hands on her, all over her body, wanting, needing him, she curses herself for feeling like that.

She realises she’s staring at the open window, she gets the feeling that maybe he wouldn’t kill her anymore but she still feels uneasy, would he still want her to join him, maybe he would ultimately decide to kill her after all since she had rejected him.

she thinks about trying to go back and study veterinary medicine like she had planned before everything came crashing down around her.

She wants to get her life back on track, but he’s out, and she feels it inside of her, the sick part of her, hopes and prays him that comes to find her.

she showers before heading to bed, and while running her hands through her hair, washing away every piece of dirt that cell had left on her body, she almost considers leaving the door unlocked but decides against it, he’s not the only bad person out there.

Brooke sits on her bed, hair wet, towel around her body, she has missed this bed badly, it’s plush sheets, comfortable mattress, not exactly expensive or luxurious, but it’s better than the piece of shit she had in her cell.

she dries off and changed into her Pajamas, floral silk shorts and a cami vest.

She sinks into her bed, sleep calling to her, her mind is still foggy, the events of this entire month had been crazy, the incident with Richard in her cell, being let out of jail when she thought she was doomed to go to her death, it couldn’t get any crazier.

Her mind is racing with thoughts, when a noise snaps her out of it, she sits up in bed, looking around, the moonlight lights up her bedroom, the noise gets louder, it is coming from her living room, she feels a twinge of excitement, and then guilt, she knows shouldn’t feel this way about someone like him.

And then her door handle twists, and there he is in the opening of her door, “sorry, baby girl, but I just couldn't stay away from you” he stares at her like she’s a meal, and it makes her entire body feel flush. 

She clears her throat, “what do you want from me?” it comes out almost like a whisper.

He laughs “I think you know what I want from you princess” his eyes burning into her as he spoke.

She flushes at his words and looks down at her hands, “I don't, I don't know anything about you, let alone what you want with me.” she speaks softly, she is nervous, her anxiety high.

He steps into the room fully, the moonlight lighting him up, he smirks at her, he looks attractive, she can’t deny it, she feels drawn to him. Apart of her wanted him so badly, and she isn’t sure if she can push it away any longer.

“Would you like to?” He purrs, “ I could show you exactly what I’d like from you” his voice is like music to her ears, she doesn’t speak, her face still flush, she just nods, biting her lip.

“Stand up,” he says, his tone is firm but lustful.

She complies, pushing the sheets back, the cold air hits her legs, it causing her to shiver, she shifts, and stands up, she feels incredibly self-conscious and exposed to him, as he looks her up and down.

He steps closer, his hand comes up to tuck a piece of stray hair out of her face, his hand lingers on her face. “Do you want this?” He breathes, his face is so close to hers, she feels overwhelmed, she wants him, she craves him, she needs him in this moment, she doesn’t care about the aftermath. Feeling suddenly bold she steps forward and her lips met his, and she feels herself go weak at the knees.

he deepens the kiss, he sucks her bottom into his mouth, whilst his other hand tangled in her long dark hair, holding her close to him, she groans, she feels sparks through her entire body, she has wanted this since that night in her cell, she had thought about his lips on hers, how his mouth would feel, how he would taste, and it was more than she had expected, their teeth clash together, his mouth is aggressive, needy and desperate for her.

She pulls back, their lips still inches apart, he rests his forehead against hers, their eyes meeting.

He finally spoke, “I'll take that as a yes?” He grins darkly at her.

she laughs for the first time in forever “yes” he kisses her again, it was a hard and quick kiss. and then he slowly sinks to his knees, he kisses down her body, stopping to suck a bruise on her thigh, she bites back a moan at the feel of his sinful mouth on her bare skin.

He stops at her feet and then licks a strip up the instep of her foot “you taste so fucking delicious” he growls, she feels herself melt at his words, the sensation of his tongue on her, it’s different but good, her thighs start to slick. he repeats the action on her other foot. then works his way back up her body, biting, licking until he gets to her thighs, he looks up at her, his dark eyes meeting her, she slips a hand into his hair urging him forward, he slips down her damp silky shorts, letting her step out of them, he tosses them aside, and takes in the sight of her, she’s dripping.

He goes teasingly slow, nipping and licking at her inner thighs, sucking bruises into her pale skin, she tightens her grip on his hair, and whines, he laughs at her impatience. “I’ve waited a long time for this, I’m taking my time on you” he teases and delivers a harder bite to her sensitive inner thigh, she mewls, then he soothes the bite with a sensual lick.

“Please… Richard, need you” is all she can choke out.

He starts gently, using his hand to part her lips. his tongue dipping in to taste her wetness, her legs shake at the feeling of his tongue in her, he holds her steady as he laps at her wet slit, savouring the taste of her.

she grabs her bedside table, her legs feeling weak. he groans into her as he licks a strip from her entrance up to her clit. “fuck” she cries out as he suddenly puts all his focus her on her nub, licking his tongue up and down, she runs her hands through his hair and she tugs a little, noticing it causes him to whine out as he continues his assault on her clit.

he slips a hand up her thigh, and plays with her wetness, as he sucks at her, his finger slips into her with little resistance, she bucks in pleasure, mewls and whines spilling out of her mouth, he slowly starts to pump his finger, he stops his assault to look up at her, her eyes are squeezed shut, mouth open, “look at me” he growls, she opens her eyes and stares down at him, he’s on his knees, finger still lazily pumping in and out of her entrance, his face is flushed, his cock noticeable hard in his jeans. “Feel good baby?” He asks. It feels like her entire body is on fire, his mouth, his finger, it’s too much for her, she’s dangerously close to the edge, “fuck, yes, please” she whines. she can see him start palming himself through his tight jeans, and her eyes roll back. “Please what?” He breathes. His finger still going painfully slow, his tongue pressing kitten licks to her clit. “Please, please let me cum, Richard, please I need it” she sobs out.  
He laughs in response, slipping in another finger as he starts pumping his hand faster, as he goes back to sucking at her sensitive clit,

It’s too much and she tumbles over the edge, her body goes taut with pleasure, and she cries out his name as his tongue delves in, to keep lapping up her wetness, his mouth and hand feels like magic as he carries her through her orgasm, she can hear his muffled moans.

He keeps peppering kisses and licks to her clit until she can’t handle the overstimulation anymore and tugs on his hair, he laughs softly, looking up at her, his face wet with her arousal, his eyes dark with lust. “Too much for you to handle?” He murmurs, planting a kiss on her thigh, and then her stomach, and then he moves up to her mouth, crushing his mouth into hers, teeth clashing together, she moans into his mouth. tasting herself on his mouth.

She moves her hand under his shirt, feeling his well-built body under her hands. he breaks away from her to remove his shirt, she looks at his body, she eyes the clear outline of cock in his tight jeans, and she wet her lips, she wants him so badly, wants to feel him. he pulls up her cami, the silk brushing against her hard nipples, he discards it onto the floor, he looks up and down at her completely naked body, lust burning in his eyes, she goes for his belt, it’s his turn to flush. “You sure you still want this? He says, barely a whisper.

“I’m sure” she replies. He helps her shed the rest of his clothes, pieces of cloth thrown hazardously around the room, both naked, breathing heavy.  
And before she can blink he’s on her, she’s pinned to the bed with his body, her back arching as his mouth aggressively meets hers, his tongue slipping into her willing mouth, she moans into the kiss, his cock twitches against her thigh, she frees her hand and reaches down to stroke his hard length, he growls and thrusts into her hand, her thumb slips through the precum collecting at his head and he whines “fuck, that feels so good” 

He licks from her lips down to her neck, and he bites down and not hard enough to fetch blood, but it’ll bruise, she thinks, but she doesn’t care, she wants him so badly, her hand speeds up, he’s mumbling into her neck, a mix of her name and obscene words, until he stops her

“I don’t wanna waste this” he rasps, he grabs both her hands, pinning them with one hand above her head and she squeaks, he grasps his hard cock and aligns it with her slit, rubbing the head against her clit. “Last chance to say no, baby girl” he grins down at her.

She moans as he continues to rub his cock on her clit “I want this... I’ve wanted this since that night in the cell” she breathes out, her mind is spinning, she can’t believe this is happening, she feels drunk on him, she’s dizzy for it.

he slides into her tight entrance in one thrust. They both moan. “Fuck” she cries out, she always thought first times were meant to hurt, but she feels nothing close to pain as he enters her, only pleasure, he continues to slowly thrust into her, stretching her out, he releases her hands and she wraps her arms around him, digging her nails into his back.  
“Fuck, you feel, so good, so wet.” He stutterers into her neck, rocking back and forth into her, she bites back a moan at his words.

He picks up the pace, the room is filled with the lewd sounds of skin on skin, and she’s almost embarrassed, she really hopes her neighbour doesn’t hear any of this. “oh fuck, Christ” she cries out on a particularly hard thrust and his hand goes to her mouth, “shhh, be a good girl for me, Brooke.” He purrs. She gives his hand a lick, and he laughs, changing from covering her mouth to dragging a finger over her lips. “Suck” she takes his finger in her mouth, running her tongue along it, and sucking on it, he removes his finger, using the wetness from her mouth, and snakes his hand down to her clit, and rubs tight circles.

she’s getting close, she can feel the waves threatening to take her over the edge, and he can tell, his fingers speeding up, as his hips pound into her “gonna cum for me?” he teases, his voice breathless. she can't find the words to respond to his question, she just desperately nods her head and mumbles out “mhmm”  
and he brings her over the edge, she sees white as she peeks, Her back arches off the bed and She tightens around his cock, she cries out “fuck, fuck, fuck” as she rides out her orgasm, his cock still pounding into her.

His breathing is heavy, hair falling in his face, as he thrusts into her, a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

she can tell he’s getting close too, his thrusts are getting more erratic, he’s swearing under his breath, biting back moans, she pulls him in for a kiss, biting down on his bottom lip making him whine, she deepens the kiss, sensually running her tongue across his lips, he returns the kiss, he starts pounding harder, deeper, she can feel him pulse inside her, he breaks the kiss. “fuck, I’m gonna cum” he buries his face into her neck, as he pumps into her through his orgasm, filling her with his cum. And he stills inside her.

he’s panting on top of her. he looks at her, eyes heavy, and plants a kiss to her lips.  
His face goes suddenly serious. “Hey, You’re on the pill, yea?” He asks, a worried tone to his voice.

She smirks and moves her hands to run through his hair.

“Yes.. but you probably should have asked that beforehand.” she jokes with a slight smile, he plants a kiss on her forehead.

“Also….” Her voice drifting off….  
“Hmm?” He tilts his head, looking curious,  
“You’re my first... ya know.,” she whispers, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

he shrugs, and rolls off her, reaching down off the bed to his discarded jeans to retrieve a box of cigarettes and his lighter. “That doesn’t bother me, it’s kinda hot” he smirks at her.. “does it bother you?” He asks. “A little, I didn’t expect plan on losing my virginity to, someone who once tried to kill me” she replies sheepishly.

He laughs out loud at that “I never really wanted to kill you, you know that? if I had wanted you dead, you’d be dead. Montana had a serious grudge over some bullshit, she had darkness inside her, a darkness I was attracted too.  
but it was nothing compared to yours, that night in your apartment, I knew I couldn't kill you, as soon as I felt it.” He says matter of factly.

“So you never know wanted to kill me at camp redwood?” She asks.. surprised.

“Nope, never” he shrugs.

“So” he lights up the last remaining cigarette, takes a drag and offers it to her, “thought any more about my offer?” He inquires.  
She’s sitting up now, pulling her past discarded silk shorts back on, she takes the cigarette out of his hands and takes a hit. “A little,” she says, unsure. “I mean I don’t know what it would entail doing, you haven’t seen fit to tell me, do I have to go around killing innocent people, or is more than that?” She continues.  
He smiles at her reply, she passes the cigarette back to him.

her mind flashes to Margaret, dark thoughts popping into her mind, she’d pay good money to see her suffer, for making her life hell.

“You could kill whoever you wanted,” he says darkly, she glances at him, it’s like he can almost read her mind.

“And what’s the catch?” She’s not stupid, she knows things aren’t quite that simple. “I’ve been to jail before for killing in self-defence, I’d rather not end up back there..” she trails off.

“He’d protect you, or I would” he shrugs off her worry.

“Who exactly is “him”?” She asks, genuinely curious.

He flashes her his palm, she eyes the satanic symbol carved into his skin “the devil?” She questions.

He nods, she grabs his hand, running her fingers along the deep scarred tissue “did it hurt?”

He puts the cigarette out in the ashtray on her bedside table.

“I’ve dealt with worse pain, and it got me out of a death sentence, so I’d say it was worth it” he laughs.  
She remembers wondering how he’d gotten out so fast…she should of known he couldn't just have talked his way out of jail, plus the guard who had walked him out of there had died of unknown causes, shortly afterwards.

She takes a deep breath. “I want Margaret dead” she blurts out.

He looks over at her “There’s that darkness I was talking about, should show it more often babe.. suits you” he grins at her

“If I say yes to your offer.. does that mean I get to kill her?” She asks

“If you want, it would be your choice” he shrugs.  
“but saying yes means a lot more than that, you’d be living with me, of course.. and that would mean..”

Before he can finish, She straddles him, lips barely inches away from his. “Let me make that bitch suffer for what she did to me... and I’ll be your ride or die.” 

He smiles up at her “say no more” he murmurs, he nuzzles into her, and she reaches to cup his cheeks, her finger brushing against his face. “stay with me tonight.” she says. Her voice barely a whisper. “I don’t want to be alone” she can’t help it, she wants him with her, she wants to join him, damn the consequences, and she wants Margaret dead. He glances at her, eyes soft, seemingly surprised by her request, not used to affection. “Sure, this bed is better than anything you find in a motel” he muses.

she shifts off him, settling into the crook of his arm with a sigh, resting her head on his shoulder, eyes starting to drift a little, it was late.

“Camp redwood is reopening next week for some shitty music festival.. you know,” he tells her, unsure of how she’ll react. “She’ll be there.. it could be your only chance” he waits for her reaction.

“Sounds like a plan,” she says, voice sleepy, “but I’d really appreciate sleep at this moment in time” she mumbles into his skin, he laughs. pulling the sheets up their bodies, they settle into her bed.

moonlight is still coming in through the window, she shifts away from him and onto her side, she feels him shift to drape his arm lazily around her waist.

The night had been crazy, her mind was still in a post-sex haze, but she felt content, happy even, she would get her revenge, and she’d have his help, something no one else would give her.

She felt excited about what was coming in the next week.


End file.
